CID GIRAFTER
by Shilpam56
Summary: how interesting will story get?, if Abhijeet arrest Daya, And ACP to Abhijeet?, and what will be the circumstance?, if ACP himself get arrest? to know more, just check this story... :)
1. Chapter 1

It was night time, and it was raining...

all Cid officer were enjoying their work, with lot of enjoyment, fun, leg pulling...

and dear Fready, scare of time and whether..

Fready:-"Sir, mujhe bohoth daar lag raha hai... raat ke 12 bajne wala hai, aur barish itna tezz... kahi bhoot woot na aajaye..."

and all started to control to laugh... and Abhijeet and Daya had evil grin on their face...

Daya:-"Abhijeet.. ye news article dekho... baap re baap..."

Abhijeet:-"Kya hua hai Daya?, itna chouk kyu raha hai? haii"

Daya:-"Ye khabar padho pata chalega..."

Purvi with suppressing her laugh:-"kya hai khabar sir?"

and at that time..

Abhijeet:-"My god... aaise bhi hota hai?" with big unbelievable expression, and big eyes...

all the happy environment has vanished, and seriousness sprayed...

Rajat moving towards them...

Rajat:-"kya baat hai sirr? trying to peep inside the news paper...

the momment Rajat saw, which page, Daya was holding, he became confused first?, he was going to open his mouth, but stoped getting anger look from both Abhijeet and Daya...

Abhijeet:-"Rajat, dikhai nahi deta haii?, iss admi ne bhut ko dekha hai, aur iske misses uss bhoot ke chapat mai aakar, usse marne ki koshish kii hai..."

Fready in scare jumped from his seat and crying..

Fready:-"Dekha sir, maine kaha tha na, bhoot hota hai... aab bolo... hey bhagwan" in crying...

Daya:-"Wo sab to thik hai, lekin itna raat ko iss haal mai kaise jaoge tum ghar?"

ACP who was doing his file work, saw duos masti,by his experience, he knew they are scaring Fready, he had smiled for few minute, and thought to interrupt, when time will require...

where as Fready was getting more scare...

Fready:-"Matlap kya hai Daya sir?"

Abhijeet:-"Fready, ye jo bhi hua hai, wo tumhare ghar ke samne hua hai..."

Fready near about crying:-"ooo no sir, mai aab kya karu...kahi bhoot kuch Manisha ko nahi kar de..."

and duo were laughing bit...

ACP now came...

ACP Shouting:-"Ye kya ho raha hai yaha?"

Duo kept their head down, and all became scare... except

Fready:-"Sir, mujhe dushre jaga CID Quater cahiye... mere waha bhoot" acp cutted hi..

ACP:-"Fready chup... bhoot woot kuch nahi hota hai... aur Abhijeet Daya, kab sudhroge tum log haa?, kyu Fready ko pareshan kar rahe ho..."

all started laughing, first Fready was confused, then he became sad...

Duo together:-"Sorry sir..."

ACP:-"Sab log jaldi kaam khatam karo, aur fir niklo, kaal time pai report karna hai..." and he moved towards his cabin...

Duo saw Fready sad.. so both move towards him...

Abhijeet:-"Fready, bura laga tumhe hai?, sorry, hum to aaise hi mazak kar rahe theee..."

Fready saw, hi senior there, he sood up, and said:-"Aree, nahi sir, aap aaise" cutted by Daya...

Daya:-"Nahi, plzz yar, hum maza kar rahe the... humne socha nahi, tumhe bura lagega..."

Fready wiping his tear:-"nahi sir, mujhe bura bilkul nahi laga... sir plzz aap mafi mangiye.."

Duo:-"To tumne humme maaf kar diya na..."

Fready smiling :-"ha sir..."

Daya bit naughtily:-"To fir chalow, kaal tum mujhe bhabi jii ke hath ke halwa khilaoge na?"

Fready:-"Haa sir bilkul..."

and again all smilled, and again environment became happy... and inside, ACP was listning all this, and tiny smile creapt on his face, nodding his head... thinking"inko koi sudhar nahi sakta.."

Abhijeet:-"Fready, ye baat tum kab manoge ki bhoot woot nahi hota, sirf aur sirf wahem hota hai..."

Fready:-"Nahi sir hota hai..."

Daya showing news paper:-"haa aisa na.."

and that page was add of new building... and again all laugh , this time Fready too joint...

after all, all completed their work,and every one started to move.. when suddenly Daya's phone ringed...

Daya:-"aree, iska fone..."Abhijeet:-"Kiska phone hai Faya?"

Daya:-"mera Khabri ka phone hai...,mai phone attend karke aata hu.." saying this, he moved bit side..

Daya:-"Heloo"

Khabri:-"Sahab, plzz mjhe bacha ligiye..."

Daya bit hyper:-"Kaha ho tum? ha.. bolo..."

Khabri:-"Mai Malad..." and firing tok place...

Daya:-"Ramesh...Ramesh..."

but their was no response, except, one small scream, of girl...

What news it could be?, whats the girl scream?

to know more, fol;low this story...

AUTHORS NOTE...

Hello guyz...

I know, I should have update my another story, but this story is revolving my head...and i really want to work on it...

how was it?,

plzz do Read and Review...

and my another story will be updated tomorrow,,,

so bye for now.. :)

Shilpam59


	2. Chapter 2

In previous, we have seen, all the members were happy, and Abhijeet and Daya made Fready scare with fake story of bhoot.. and acp came and scolded Abhijeet and Daya for their behaviour..at last, when all started to leave, Daya gets calls of his Khabri, who ask him to save... but their was shoot, and silent...

NOW...

Abhijeet saw Daya... and went near him...

Abhijeet in serious tone:-"Daya kya baat hai?" he didn't got response...

Abhijeet:-"Daya?"

Daya didnt said...

Abhijeet kept his hand..

Daya:-"Abhijeet.. sayad kisse ne mere khabri ke jan ke piche pare hai..."

listning this.. all became alert...

ACP:-"Kya Daya?"

Daya:-"Sir?"

Abhijeet:-" Sachin, aabhi phone company se pucho aabhi ye number mai jo call aaya, uske location pucho..."

Daya:-"Malad..."

Abhijeet and ACP taking charge of the situation...

ACP:_"To chalo... tab tak, Sachin tum exact position pata lagao..."

Sachin:-"Yes sir..."

and they started to move towards Malad...

all the way,Daya was hyper, and tensed...

soon, they reached their destination...

Daya and team started to search the Ramesh...

Rajat saw some thing.. he went towards it...

Rajat:-"Daya sir..."

Daya came their running...

Daya came their, and was shock to see... Ramesh was lying there and blood was oozing from his back side... he was unconscious...

All stood there

from one side, he heard some sound... he gave some signs to all, and show them to be quit...

Abhijeet removed his gun, and also all team member took, and follow Abhijeet... except Daya... who is with his Khabri, waiting for ambulance...

Abhijeet went towards hat place, ad showed the gun...but the moment, he saw the person or say girl, made him shiver...

Person:-"Abhijeet uncle..."she came towards him, and hugged him...

Abhijeet:-"Beta chup ho jao... beta...sab thik hai..."

ang then girl collapsed...

Abhijeet:-"Sia..Sia..."

Sia, was very scared,and she was having gun in her hand... and also, her dress was having blood...Abhijeet slowly took the gun from her hand, he smelled i...

Abhijeet became shock, and scared...

ACP:-"Kya hua Abhijeet?"

Abhijeet became tensed... what to say... but Ambulance arrived...

They took, Ramesh inside operation heater, and they laid Sia, and put her saline...

Abhijeet:-"Doctor, Sia kaise hai aabhi?"

Doctor:-"wo, aab thik hai... lekin kuch puchna tha aapse..."

Abhijeet:-"Ha boliye..."

Doctor:-"usse kya hua?, i mean, w bohoth darri hui hai...kuch aaise hua jo usse aur dara derahi hai..."

Abhijeet didnt said much...

Abhijeet:-"Kya hum milne jaa sakte hai?"

Doctor:-"Haa, lekin humne usse sedative diye hai.. plzz usse disturb mat kigiye ga... now plz excuse me..."

Doctor left, and Abhijeet went inside the room... he saw, Sia was sleeping, but still, her was tightly feast, or say holding the blanket tightly...

he want to know what had happened...

at other side, Daya was sitting out side the OT, he was tensed...

and other officer was their...

after few minute,

Doctor came out from the O.T... he kept his head down, while Daya came there...

Daya:-"Doctor kaisa hai Ramesh?"

Doctor didn't said any thing...

Daya:-"Doctor, maine pucha Ramesh Kaisa hai?"

ACP coming:-"Doctor, bataiye..."

Doctor:-"I am sorry isr, mai kuch nahi kar paya.. .wo mar gaya hai.."

Daya became angry:-"Doctor aap ye kya bol rahe ho?"

Doctor:-"Sir, aap jab inhe yaha laye he... to blood kafi loss ho gaya tha... aur fir Spinal code, buri tarah se damage ho gaya tha... "

ACP:-"Thik hai doctor... hum yaha se uske body le jaa rahe hai.. kya aap ambulance se body ko Forensic lab tak bhej denge?"

Doctor:-"haa thik hia..."

ACP:-"Aur ha, jo bullet aapne nikale, usse bhi de dijiye ga.."

Doctor:-"Okk ..." saying this he moved...

Where as Daya was not saying.. he was feeling bad..

ACP:-"Daya.."

Daya said :-"Sir, isne, na jane humme kitne bar bachaya hai humare upar attack se... aur isse ... ye nahi hona tha sir... ye nahi hona tha..."

ACP:-"Daya, aapne aap ko sambhalo..ye jo bhi kiya hai... hum usse nahi chorenge... nahi chorenge..."

Where as Abhijeet came..

Abhijeet:-"Daya kya hua Ramesh ka?"

Daya saw him, and just came near him and said hm in sad tone:-"yaar.. late ho gaya...wo mar gaya... "

Abhijeet became bit shock...

Mean while..Nurse:-"Sir patient ke hosh aaya hai... aap log plzz dekhiye ga..."

Abhijeet and all team go to Sia's room...

Sia sees Abhijeet and she came and hugged him tightly.. and was crying badly...

Abhijeet look towards team in helpless manner...

Abhijeet:-"Sia beta... mujhe batao... kya hua hai... aap itne ro kyu rahi ho haii? Sia..."

again.. she was fainted...

this made Abhijeet more scared, and teams too...

Doctor again made Sia sleep...

Doctor:-"aap log mere cabin mai aaiye... kuch baat karni hai..."

all moved towards Doctors cabin..

Doctor was very serious:-"aap log ko pata hai, ki isne kya dekha hai?, ya itni darri kyu hai?"

All nooded no...

Doctor:-"Humme jald se jald ye pata lagana hoga... ye aabhi dar se kuch bol nahi paa rahi hai,, aur bar bar aapni councious kho rahi hai,... ye aachi baat nahi hai... koi medicine ke response nahi de rahi hai..."

Whats the matter with Sia?, whiy is she so scared?, why she was having gun in her hand? and blood on cloths?

bad time has already came... but what will all do due to this time?, they will control the situation, or every thing will get out of hand...

to know more, keep following.. :)

AUTHORS NOTE...

Thanks for all your support...i really appreciate this support.. and hope to get more...

love you'll... :)

Shilpam56


End file.
